Running Up That Hill
by Eliso
Summary: Lily ist tot und Severus steht nach Voldemorts Fall vor ernsthaften Problemen. Doch was, wenn er seinem Schicksal den Finger zeigt und beschließt, eigene Wege zu gehen?
1. Prolog: Gimme a Bullet

pre„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!"  
„Ich brauche keine Hilfe von einem dreckigen kleinen Schlammblut wie dir!"  
„Wasch deine Unterhosen, Snivellus!"  
„Es ist mir einfach so raus gerutscht!"  
„Lily, es tut mir leid!"  
„Lily..."  
„Lily, nein!"  
„LILY!"

Als er zu sich kam, schüttelte es ihn heftig. Ihm war übel. Sein Körper war bedeckt von kaltem Schweiß. Wo war er? Einen Moment blickte er sich orientierungslos um. Kahle Steinmauern. Das schwache Glimmen eines erlöschenden Kaminfeuers. Bücher. Ein zu weiches Bett. Eine halbleere Flasche Feuerwhisky auf seinem Nachtisch. Hogwarts.  
Sein Magen verkrampfte sich.  
Nein. Nein nein nein...  
Er schloss die Augen. Öffnete sie. Blickte auf seinen Arm. Es war nicht weg.  
Nicht völlig. Aber es war ein Schatten seiner selbst. Verwaschen. Verblichen.  
Reglos.  
Verschwunden die abgründige verbindliche Magie, die bis gestern darin pulsiert hatte.  
Das Dunkle Mal, das seinen Arm auf ewig hätte zieren sollen, war nichts weiter als ein Geist seiner selbst. Was bedeutete...  
Nein!  
Ruckartig erhob er sich. Stolperte ins angrenzende Bad seiner Unterkunft. Denn mehr war das hier nicht. Keine Wohnung. Kein Zuhause. Ein Schlafplatz. Eine Notwendigkeit. Nicht mehr, und nicht weniger. Wer wusste schon, wie lange noch.  
Wenn er es sich so überlegte... Vielleicht wäre es besser... Der Alte brauchte ihn nicht mehr, oder? Der Dunkle Lord war fort. Warum sollte Dumbledore ihn also länger hierbehalten wollen?  
Das eisige Wasser über seinen Händen und in seinem Gesicht war wohltuend. Es vertrieb ein wenig die Übelkeit. Wenn auch nicht vollständig. Dafür sorgte schon der Blick in den Spiegel. Angewidert blickte er sich an. Das fahle Gesicht. Die tiefen Schatten unter seinen blutunterlaufenen Augen. Das strähnige Haar, das ungekämmt überall hinfiel, nur nicht dorthin, wo es sollte. Der Blick eines toten. Oder eines Mörders.  
Nein, Dumbledore hatte nicht nur keinen Grund, ihn hierbehalten zu wollen. Er hatte sogar allen Grund dazu, ihn zum Teufel zu jagen, nun, da ER fort war.  
Schön, er würde nicht hier sitzen und warten, bis es soweit war. Zugegeben. Er hatte sich gehen lassen. Hatte zugelassen, dass Verzweiflung und Schuld die Oberhand über ihn gewannen. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Genug war genug.  
Er würde seine Sachen packen und fortgehen. Wohin wusste er nicht. Weg. Weit weg. An einen Ort, wo ihn niemand kannte. Wo niemand wusste...  
Dem Alten würde er nicht mehr unter die Augen treten. Sollte er doch glauben,  
was er wollte. Sollte er doch glauben, der Dunkle Lord würde zurückkehren. Er wusste es besser. Das Mal, einst für die Ewigkeit erschaffen, verriet es. ER war fort. Sie ebenso. Es gab also nichts, was ihn hier noch hielt. Nichts und niemanden. Denn nichts und niemand spielte mehr eine Rolle für ihn. Ihn,  
Severus Snape. Ihn, einen lebenden toten./pre 


	2. Kapitel 1: Jailbreak

pre„Wohin des Weges?"  
Er blieb stehen. Blickte sich jedoch nicht um. Er wusste auch so, dass Dumbledore ihn mit seinem durchdringenden Blick taxierte. Ein kurzes Zögern.  
Woher kam nur dieser unwillkürliche Drang, sich dem Alten gegenüber rechtfertigen zu wollen?  
Doch diesmal nicht. Sein Entschluss stand fest.  
„Weg.", erwiderte er knapp und nahm seine zügigen Schritte in Richtung Ausgang wieder auf.  
„Weg?", fragte Dumbledore und folgte ihm. Folgte ihm durch das große Eichenportal hinaus auf die von der blassen Herbstsonne erleuchteten Ländereien des Schlosses. Er konnte förmlich hören, wie Dumbledores Brauen nach oben wanderten, auch wenn er ihn noch immer keines Blickes würdigte und stur geradeaus blickte, seinem Ziel entgegen.  
„Ich muss sagen, Sie vergessen schneller, als ich dachte, Severus. Sie haben einen Eid geleistet. Das wissen Sie doch noch? Aber natürlich wissen Sie das.  
So sehr kann Ihnen selbst eine solche Menge Schnaps nicht die Sinne vernebelt haben..."  
Er entgegnete nichts, auch wenn er sich in einem Anflug von Zorn fragte, woher Dumbledore wusste, wie er die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte...  
„Und nun? Nun machen Sie sich einfach davon? Laufen weg vor Ihrer Verantwortung? Was würde sie dazu sagen, wenn sie Sie nun sehen könnte,  
Severus? Was?"  
Etwas rauschte in seinen Ohren. Zorn. Siedend heiß. Doch er wusste, dass Dumbledore es genau darauf anlegte. Nichts erwidern... Zähne zusammenbeißen und einfach nichts erwidern. Weitergehen.  
„Sie wäre beschämt, Sie je gekannt zu haben. Reicht Ihnen nicht, was Sie ihr angetan haben? Ihr und ihrer Familie?"  
Das rauschen wurde Lauter. Wie konnte er? Wie konnte er es wagen?  
„Sie sind feige, dessen sind Sie sich bewusst? Ich muss zugeben, ich hätte mir mehr erhofft. Wenn schon nicht auf Grund Ihres Anstands, dann schon wenigstens wegen ihr. Erinnern Sie sich an ihren Blick? An ihr Lächeln? Sie konnte jeden damit bezaubern, und nun -"  
„Genug!", rief er, wirbelte herum und hielt Dumbledore die Spitze seines Zauberstabs direkt unter die Nase.  
„Es reicht! Halten Sie endlich den Rand! Wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären,  
dann... Ich schulde Ihnen nichts! Gar nichts, Dumbledore! Wir hatten eine Abmachung, das ist richtig! Aber sagen Sie, wieso sollte ich auch nur einen feuchten Dreck auf das Wort geben, was ich einem Lügner, einem scheinheiligem Bastard wie Ihnen gegeben habe? Sie haben versprochen, sie zu beschützen! Sie haben's versprochen, und was ist dabei herausgekommen?! Sie ist tot! Was interessiert mich das verfluchte Balg? Was interessiert mich, was ich Ihnen versprochen habe, als ich nicht ganz bei mir war? Sie ist tot! Nichts ändert das! Sie nicht, ich nicht! Sie ist tot und der Dunkle Lord ist es auch also lassen Sie mich! Verflucht nochmal, lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe!"  
Sein Atem ging schnell, so, als habe er Dumbledore eine Reihe von Flüchen ins Gesicht geschleudert und nicht nur ein paar hitzige Worte. Merlin, war er gerade wirklich laut geworden? Dabei wusste er doch, dass laut werden nichts weiter bedeutete, als Kontrollverlust. Er wusste es nur zu gut und Dumbledore wusste es wohl auch. Der besaß nicht einmal den Anstand, betroffen drein zu sehen. Auch überging er völlig Severus' gezogenen Zauberstab, weshalb er ihn schließlich langsam sinken ließ.  
„Bist du fertig, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore stattdessen schlicht.  
Als Severus nichts weiter tat, als sein Gegenüber mit einem seiner finstersten Blicke zu durchbohren, fuhr der Schulleiter betont sachlich fort:  
„Eigentlich hatte ich den Eindruck, wir hätten diese Themen gestern erschöpfend erörtert. Ich kann nicht sagen, wann es soweit sein wird, aber mit einiger Überzeugung kann ich eines behaupten: Voldemort -", dass Severus beim Klang dieses Namens jäh das Gesicht verzog, ließ Dumbledore einfach unkommentiert stehen, "- wird wiederkehren. Gerade dir sollte doch bestens bekannt sein, dass er diesbezüglich Schritte unternommen hat, nicht wahr?"  
Bestens war übertrieben. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihm das ungefragte 'Du', zu dem zu wechseln Dumbledore sich erdreistet hatte, zutiefst missfiel, war es nicht so, als wäre der Dunkle Lord sehr offenherzig gewesen, was Themen wie die Erlangung seiner Unsterblichkeit betraf. Aber das behielt Severus lieber für sich. Es tat nichts zur Sache.  
„Mag sein, dass Er das hat. Doch etwas muss schief gegangen sein. Er ist fort.  
Und selbst wenn er zurück kommt... Es ändert ja doch nichts! Ich bin raus,  
Dumbledore. Raus aus dieser Schule und raus aus allen Abmachungen – es sei denn, Sie wollen mich mit Gewalt hier festhalten?"  
„Severus -"  
„Nein? Dann lassen Sie mich endlich -"  
„Du machst einen Fehler, Severus...", stellte Dumbledore fast etwas bedauernd fest, doch der jüngere hatte schon auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht,  
legte die verbleibende Entfernung zum Tor mit harschen Schritten zurück – zum Tor und zu den Gestalten, die dahinter warteten. Gestalten in purpurnen Roben.  
Die Schritte des Slytherins verlangsamten sich. Kamen einige Meter vor dem Tor zum Stehen. Er spürte, wie Dumbledore von hinten an ihn herantrat. Spürte die Magie, die von ihm ausging. Sah, wie das Tor sich anstandslos öffnete.  
„Severus Snape?", intonierte einer der Auroren - oder... Nein. Das war kein Auror. Oder zumindest trat er nicht offiziell als einer auf. Was nichts heißen musste, denn ihre offizielle Uniform trugen die Auroren selten. Die hier Anwesenden taten es jedoch. Außer dem einen, der trug nicht Purpur sondern Schwarz. Auch wenn seine förmlichen Roben sowie sein ganzes Gehabe durchaus die Autorität eines Ministeriumsbeamten suggerierten. Eines hohen Ministeriumsbeamten. Irgendwie kam er Severus seltsam bekannt vor...  
So oder so trat der offensichtliche Anführer der Abordnung durchs Tor herein und die Anderen folgten ihm auf dem Fuße, die Zauberstäbe gezückt und auf Severus' Brust gerichtet.  
„Das ist er.", meinte einer von ihnen. Nicht ausnehmend laut aber auch nicht unbedingt subtil.  
„Das war ja einfacher, als erwartet..."  
Severus verengte die Augen.  
„Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie?", entgegnete er fest und blickte den Schwarzgewandeten fordernd an, auch wenn er merkte, wie sich angesichts der Auroren alles in ihm zusammen zog.  
emSie sind deinetwegen hier... Sie sind gekommen, um dich zu holen.../em  
Der Anführer verzog den schnurrbartgekrönten Mund zu einem dünnen Lächeln.  
„Bartemius Crouch. Ich bin sicher, Sie erinnern sich an unseren Briefwechsel,  
Professor. Nun, ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Sie im Namen des Zaubergamots unter Anklage stehen. Sie werden der Anhängerschaft dessen, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, beschuldigt und sind hiermit festgenommen. Bei Widerstand haben wir Befugnis, zu drastischen Mitteln zu greifen, also -"  
Severus blickte sich zu Dumbledore um, der schweigend hinter ihm stand, und nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte, auch nur einen Finger zu seiner Verteidigung zu rühren.  
„Sie haben es gewusst!", bezichtigte er den Alten giftig.  
„Die ganze Zeit haben Sie gewusst, dass Sie kommen würden, Sie -"  
„strongAlso/strong rate ich Ihnen, Ihren Zauberstab kampflos auszuhändigen. Sie wollen das hier doch nicht unangenehmer für Sie gestalten, als nötig?", endete Crouch und schlug einen noch gewichtigeren Ton an, als zuvor.  
„Du hast immer noch die Möglichkeit, dich auf dein Versprechen zu besinnen,  
Severus.", erinnerte Dumbledore ruhig.  
„Das ist Erpressung.", presste Severus mühsam beherrscht hervor.  
„Das ist Erpressung und Sie wissen das, Sie -"  
„Ich glaube, ich habe mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt... Ihren Zauberstab,  
Snape. Schön langsam auf den Boden damit. strongJetzt/strong!"  
Langsam, ganz sachte, beugte Severus seine Knie. Er hatte keine Wahl. Gegen zwei oder drei der Purpurträger hätte er vielleicht noch eine Chance gehabt, aber er zählte fünf. Plus Crouch. Plus Dumbledore. Und es war nicht, wie am Anfang des Krieges. Das Repertoire der Auroren war seit dem gewachsen. Beachtlich. Sie würden ihn töten. Es gab hier noch nicht mal Möglichkeiten zur Deckung... Er hatte keine Wahl.

Und dennoch. Er musste nur an ihnen vorbei. Vorbei und zum Tor hinaus...  
Sein Zauberstab berührte schon fast den Boden, als erneut Dumbledores Stimme an sein Ohr drang.  
"Ich würde 'aufzeigen von Perspektiven' bevorzugen, aber wenn Sie es so sehen wollen, Severus... Bedauerlich. Bedauerlich in der Tat..."  
Severus wusste, dass es ein Fehler war. Ein grober Fehler. Dass sein hektisch beschworener Schutzzauber nicht länger als einen Wimpernschlag halten würde.  
Dass er keine drei Meter weit kommen würde. Er hatte die Auroren unterschätzt - oder war es Crouch? Er kam keinen halben Meter weit./pre 


End file.
